Officer
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A vida de policial tinha variados desafios, mas também lá seus bons momentos. Outra fanfic perdida no tempo no NFF. Saga e Camus, AU.


**OFFICER**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: [Tributo] Dia do Trabalho, Saint Seiya, Yaoi, Saga e Camus, AU.

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo

Classificação: R

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: A vida de policial tinha variados desafios, mas também lá seus bons momentos.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Shueisha.

Publicada originalmente em maio de 2015 no fórum Need for Fic.

Subtema:

1 - Vida pessoal vs Vida profissional

2 - Estresse/sobrecarga no trabalho

 **OFFICER**

O sujeito era tão frio e tão distante que parecia ter morrido há muito tempo. Ao menos era essa a opinião de Saga quanto ao seu novo parceiro de rondas, o tal Camus.

Era o terceiro dia que iam juntos naquela viatura e, sinceramente, nem as melhores tiradas irônicas de Saga haviam surtido efeito.

O último parceiro de Saga, Aiolos, havia morrido honradamente em cumprimento do dever e ainda havia uma dor funda no coração do policial alto, de profundos olhos azuis e cabelo completamente fora dos padrões da polícia. Eram fios loiros, longos até o meio das costas e extremamente bem cuidados.

Não que Camus estivesse muito dentro dos padrões. Era ruivo e tinha longos fios lisos que pareciam receber tratamento especial em algum cabeleireiro para serem tão esticados e perfeitos.

Algumas sardas no rosto bonito do policial Camus, um olhar azulado cheio de distância e enfim...

"Temos somente mais uma hora de ronda. Quer comer alguma coisa? Não fizemos a pausa de meia hora do último turno de seis horas." A voz de Camus era impessoal, parecia totalmente sem sentimentos.

"Não estou com fome, obrigado. Pensei que você nem comia. Parece tão dedicado ao trabalho que por vezes me pergunto se não é um organismo biônico." Saga espiava pela janela enquanto passavam por um dos bairros mais perigosos daquela parte da cidade. Naquela esquina... Bem ali... Aiolos morrera em seus braços... Gemeu baixo sem conseguir evitar.

"Sinto muito por Aiolos." A voz monocórdia soou e Saga quase pulou no assento da viatura.

"Hein? Como..."

"Tenho o cuidado de ler a ficha de meus futuros parceiros. Na verdade sou psicólogo por formação e me designaram a você porque acharam que eu poderia ajudá-lo a cuidar de sua dor."

Saga trincou os dentes. Não gostava desse tipo de coisa. "Fui julgado apto para o trabalho, não preciso de babá. Requisitarei novo parceiro assim que voltarmos à chefatura." Sua voz era ácida e seu olhar era agressivo.

Camus não pareceu ligar a mínima para a reação furiosa do parceiro.

"Meu parceiro anterior, Hyoga, morreu numa explosão dentro de um armazém onde investigávamos tráfico de escravas brancas. Eu sei exatamente como você se sente. Ele era um novato da academia e estava sob meus cuidados, o que só tornou tudo pior." Camus fez a curva com cuidado e estacionou perto de um caminhão de comida que servia sanduíches e bebidas quentes. Era inverno e, apesar de não estar nevando ainda, fazia frio.

"Sinto muito." Saga desarmou o semblante. Então por isso haviam escolhido aquele sujeito para seu parceiro. Experiências parecidas.

"Um bom lanche com chocolate quente e em quarenta e cinco minutos poderá ir para sua casa." Camus saiu do carro e foi fazer os pedidos. Dois enormes hambúrgueres com tudo dentro e dois chocolates quentes. Voltou em alguns minutos com os pacotinhos e deu um a Saga. "Com molho de pimenta."

"Como você..." Saga pegou o pacote e abriu sentindo o cheiro bom de comida quente feita na hora. "Obrigado."

"Já disse. Eu leio tudo a respeito de meus parceiros." Camus mordeu com vontade o seu sanduíche enquanto acionava o para-brisa para limpar alguns minúsculos flocos de neve. "Vai nevar..."

Um silêncio calmo dentro da viatura enquanto comiam. Saga tomou com prazer o chocolate quente e suspirou. Revirou os olhos, zangado consigo mesmo. "Desculpe ter dito que pediria um novo parceiro. Acho que sou apenas difícil de lidar."

Camus não pareceu ter ouvido, prestava atenção numa loja adiante que tinha o cartaz indicando que fechara embora o horário comercial fosse durar por mais uma hora aproximadamente. Pegou o rádio da patrulha e chamou a chefatura de polícia.

"Delta doze tango, possível código onze na loja do Senhor Odin, Rua 215, Quadra B. Indo investigar."

"Entendido, Delta doze tango. Necessita apoio?"

"Ainda não sei dizer se iremos precisar de reforços, Marin. Entraremos em contato assim que pudermos dar uma posição a respeito."

"Proceda com cautela, Delta doze tango."

Camus deixou os embrulhos e o resto do chocolate quente no painel do carro e respirou fundo. "Vamos ganhar nosso dinheiro?"

Ao escutar a primeira frase, Saga já havia se livrado do lanche e se preparado para sair do carro. "Vou na frente."

"Que tal apenas nos aproximarmos devagar? Vou pela porta da frente e você me dá cobertura. Não deve ser nada, mas o velho Odin é sempre muito dedicado ao seu trabalho e a loja dele não costuma estar fechada antes da hora."

"Conhecer o bairro é tudo nesse trabalho." Saga se permitiu sorrir e soltou a trava da arma. "Tome cuidado."

"Ia trocar de parceiro e agora está preocupado comigo. Você é mesmo bem interessante." Camus amarrou os cabelos longos com cuidado para que não atrapalhassem e foi se aproximando cautelosamente da loja. Passou pela porta da frente uma e duas vezes e quase deu um pulo para trás quando uma garotinha loira e vestida de ursinho polar abriu a porta correndo totalmente eufórica.

"Vou ganhar um cavalinho do vovô Odin!"

Saga prendera a respiração e agora tentava acalmar a descarga enorme de adrenalina que o fizera ter taquicardia. "Creio que está tudo bem."

"Oh, olá, Camus. Veio comprar material para esquiar?" O velho Odin era um senhor bonachão de vívidos olhos azuis.

"Vim investigar porque teria fechado mais cedo. Não é do seu feitio." Camus não sorria, nem sequer parecia se importar. Era o jeito dele. Colocou a arma no coldre e suspirou.

"Oh, mas vejo que se preocupa realmente comigo. Muito obrigado, mas está tudo bem. Fechei mais cedo para cuidar de minha netinha. Diga olá para os policiais, Freya."

"Oi! Meu nome é Freya. Adoro ursos. Papai me deu essa fantasia. Não é bacana?" A garotinha era uma graça.

Camus se abaixou para ficar na linha de visão da menina. "É muito bonita, sim, Freya. Você tem sido uma boa menina? Papai Noel vai trazer presentes este ano?" Havia doçura na voz do homem ruivo e Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha pensando que ele não era tão distante assim.

"Eu sou uma boa menina!" A garotinha respondeu e Camus esboçou um sorriso. Levantou-se e bateu no quepe. "Está tudo bem agora. Até mais, Odin. Vamos, Saga, alarme falso."

"Até logo!" Avô e neta se despediram e o ruivo começou a andar para o carro.

"Delta doze tango, está tudo bem. Câmbio." Camus falou no rádio.

"Entendido delta doze tango."

"Conhece o Senhor Odin há muito tempo?" Saga perguntou enquanto retornavam aos seus lugares na viatura e Saga reabria o pacote para terminar o hambúrguer que havia deixado pela metade.

"Quando meus pais morreram, eu tinha quinze anos. Ele me impediu de virar um assaltante qualquer e me inscreveu no exame da polícia quando virei adulto." Camus respondeu simplesmente.

Saga virou o rosto para ver os traços bonitos do colega de viatura. Não havia emoção nem dor, nada, apenas calma. "Você me assusta. Como pode ser tão calmo?"

Camus ligou o carro e foi guiando para a chefatura de polícia. "Depois de um tempo nesse trabalho, você descobre que manter seus sentimentos sob controle lhe dará grande vantagem. Não é que eu seja calmo, eu apenas me mantenho calmo até a confusão passar."

"Boa estratégia." Saga pensou que ele era inteligente. "Vai fazer algo hoje à noite?" Perguntou casualmente.

"Sou bom em estratégias tanto quanto você é bom de mira. E, se está me convidando para sair, eu cozinho muito bem. Que tal steak au poivre? Como gosta de pimenta, precisa conhecer esse prato. Vai gostar. Tenho vinhos ótimos também. Vai nevar bastante. Ficar em casa não me parece ruim." Camus estacionou o carro com tranquilidade.

Saga arregalou os olhos. Aquele sujeito era maluco! "Só perguntei se ia fazer algo hoje à noite. Não quis dizer..."

"Mas eu quis dizer..." Camus deu um sorriso discreto e entregou um cartão simples ao policial. "Nove horas. Meu cartão, meu endereço e celular que uso nas folgas. Não se atrase."

"Você é maluco!" Saga pegou o cartão e sorriu. Fazia tempo que não tinha um amigo. Ou um encontro.

"Não, sou apenas um homossexual discreto que trabalha na polícia, está sozinho há três anos e sabe o que quer. No caso, você. Até mais tarde." Deu meia volta e foi preparar os relatórios do dia.

Saga ficou parado algum tempo olhando para o nada. Aquele cara... Bom, na sua própria ficha havia sua orientação sexual. Saga era um dos poucos policiais homossexuais assumidos do distrito. Mas então... Correu atrás de Camus. "Você pediu para ser designado para mim?"

Camus pegou os papéis com a chefe do expediente e virou-se para observar Saga. "Não. Apenas mencionei que poderia ser de grande ajuda para lidar com seu estresse após tudo que houve com Aiolos. Creio que eles apenas entenderam meu ponto de vista." Camus se dirigiu para uma sala onde os policiais faziam seus relatórios e se sentou, pegando uma caneta e começando a escrever.

Saga sentou-se em frente à ele e observou-o por algum tempo. "Você é mesmo interessante." Por fim falou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

"Farei nossos relatórios por hoje. Na próxima ronda, você os escreverá. São quase sete da noite. Você não mora tão perto quanto eu. Que tal ir embora?" Camus levantou o olhar para Saga e pela primeira vez o grego loiro sentiu calor emanando daquele homem.

"Eu não preciso me arrumar, não sou uma garota. Por mim, podemos ir juntos direto pra sua casa. Vou de farda mesmo." Saga se levantou ajeitando o coldre na cintura.

"Pois eu vou tomar um bom banho, pentear meus cabelos, vestir algo apropriado e preparar nosso jantar com todo esmero." Falou sem levantar os olhos do relatório.

"Está querendo me seduzir, por acaso?" Saga sorriu e o sorriso dele era lindo de se ver.

Camus terminou o relatório, assinou mais dois ou três que já haviam feito em conjunto e empilhou-os, levantando-se também. "Você é lindo. Desde a primeira vez em que o vi que não consigo me concentrar muito bem e sou extremamente centrado e dedicado ao trabalho. Estou interessado e não tenho idade nem paciência para negar. Se não faço seu tipo, apenas diga de uma vez e pouparemos tempo e palavras inúteis."

Saga sorriu. Logo gargalhava enquanto Camus esboçava um sorriso.

"Não faz meu tipo? Bonito desse jeito, somente se eu estivesse morto para não achá-lo atraente. Não apenas isso. Você é calmo. Talvez seja a calmaria que estou esperando em minha vida faz algum tempo." Saga pigarreou ligeiramente sem graça.

"E você é a agitação que preciso para continuar em frente." Camus murmurou enquanto sua respiração se alterava ligeiramente. Estava estupidamente atraído por aquele homem. Saga era forte, honrado, lindo.

"Será que se formos pegos seremos suspensos?" Saga não tirava os olhos dos olhos de Camus.

"Pegos fazendo o que?"

"Isso..." Saga foi rápido e puxou Camus para seus braços, beijando-o com fome enquanto suas mãos enormes tomavam posse da cintura e ombros do policial ruivo.

O tempo pareceu ter mudado de ritmo enquanto sentiam um o gosto do outro e a respiração de Camus mudava para absolutamente ofegante. Saga se perdeu na boca macia, quente e experiente. Que beijo delicioso!

Olharam-se sem conseguir dizer nada coerente por alguns segundos.

"Não vou querer fazer jantar algum." Camus comunicou enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

"Que tal apenas a sobremesa?" Saga seguiu logo atrás dele e logo se viu aos beijos ardentes no carro econômico do policial ruivo.

XXXXXXXXX

Dois anos haviam se passado desde a primeira vez que haviam ido "comer a sobremesa" juntos.

Agora era quase inverno novamente e Saga já fora aprovado na prova para detetive, bem como Camus. Não usavam mais fardas policiais mas ternos discretos.

"Vi aquele apartamento de que lhe falei há umas semanas." Saga comentou enquanto observava um suspeito de dentro do carro de serviço que utilizavam em campanas.

"Tivemos aumento de salário, mas ainda não podemos bancar algo daquele tamanho, Saga." Camus tinha os olhos fixos no novo bando de matadores profissionais que haviam se estabelecido naquele bairro. Não havia sido tão difícil acha-los, afinal tinham em comum as tatuagens de adagas negras no lado direito do rosto. Incomum e, na opinião de Camus, rematada burrice.

"Valerá o esforço. Vamos em frente."

Prenderam metade do bando, não sem problemas. Camus tinha um hematoma extenso no rosto bonito, Saga tinha uma luxação no braço e estavam exaustos após uma campana de quarenta e oito horas sem dormir.

"Eu quero aquele apartamento, Camus. Se eu tiver que dobrar turnos por cinco anos, eu vou dobrar. Eu quero aquela banheira imensa, a vista para o oceano e a calmaria do bairro. Eu quero poder relaxar depois de dias como esse." Saga segurava uma pequena bolsa de gelo na face arroxeada do namorado.

"Fala em dobrar turnos como se eu não fosse sentir sua falta, não fosse ficar desesperado de preocupação quando não estou com você ou achar a vida mais fácil sem seus arroubos comunicativos. Não pode decidir por nós dois. Eu sou o encarregado das finanças, lembra?"

"Pois então vou me tornar um detetive corrupto e sem honra!" Saga falou para logo depois sentir um leve soco no rosto. "Ei!"

"Você me interessou por ter uma ficha impecável, por ser digno e centrado. Nunca mais fale sobre isso. Vamos equilibrar nossa vida privada e nossa vida profissional e em uns dois anos poderemos comprar um apartamento maior e..."

"Case comigo." A voz de Saga era profunda, séria, apaixonada. Nunca haviam falado sobre aquilo.

"Como é que é?" Havia assombro nos olhos de Camus. Estavam morando juntos fazia algum tempo, mas... Casamento? "De onde tirou essa ideia?"

"O financiamento para casais casados é mais barato e, bem, eu iria adorar ver você vestido de noivo... Ah, Camus, não seja tão difícil, eu sou louco por você. Diga que sim, imbecil!" Saga tinha um sorriso até tímido no rosto. "Apenas não se sinta forçado. Sei que é um espírito livre e que não gosta desse tipo de coisa e..."

"Cala a boca, Saga." Camus se levantara e encarava o namorado com olhos azuis cintilantes. "Gosto de ouro branco. Podemos escolher alianças de ouro branco."

"Está dizendo..."

"Vamos discutir sobre quem adiciona o sobrenome de quem, mas por enquanto, que tal apenas encerrarmos o expediente? Tem um restaurante novo que inaugurou mês passado e que serve comida bem temperada e champanhe francesa." Os olhos de Camus pareciam de vidro. Ele amava tanto aquele homem...

"Vamos pular o restaurante e ir direto para a cama?" Os olhos de Saga brilhavam também, como mil galáxias.

"Só se for agora..."

O trabalho era extenuante, mas havia lá seus bons momentos. Saga e Camus permaneceram casados e felizes até o final de suas vidas.


End file.
